


Sunday Dinner With the Devil

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I hate tagging, Imagine Sunday dinner with the devil, Luci's red eyes, Religious Parents, Sunday Dinner, sucky parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: Your quite Sunday with Lucifer is a no go when you parents invite (more like force) you over for Sunday dinner. But they never said you could not bring the Devil along





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Oh....Chuck, never let me drink again"

I moaned into my pillow as I started to wake up from last nights heavy drinking. Last night was the first Saturday in months I had off. So I said fuck it and went and painted the town red with my boyfriend Lucifer

A choice that I was now regretting because I could not remember a thing after my 7th shot of tequila. And that was after round after round of drinks Lucifer kept pushing in my face that night.

We are talking an endless round of Margaritas, Whiskey shots, Martinis, Bucksfizz, Piña Coladas. And so much vodca it could drown a Russian

I think I remember in bits and pieces Lucifer signing me up for the Jack Daniels fire shots challange. I wondered how I did? The fact that I was drunk as a skunk before eight was a new record

"But you are so funny when your drunk" I heard the amused tone of my boyfriend "You took those shots like a champ" I felt his cold fingers run across my scalp as he stroked my bed hair

"That bar tender looked like he'd seen witchcraft when you downed that last shot. I will never forget the look on his face when you asked for another three rounds"

"Don't read my mind. It's too early and I'm too hungover"

Lucifer snapped his fingers and my killer migraine was gone "Better?" he asked

"Yes thank you" I mumbled as I struggled to sit up in bed. It was then I noticed I was naked as the day I was born and a whole diffrent kind of pain between my legs

"Oh fuck, what the hell did you do to me last night" I moaned turning to face Lucifer. Who was sitting up in bed, also naked, reading the morning paper like nothing had happened

"Me? Last night you made sure we pretty much made Rosemary's baby. Darling it was extraordinary, the heat the gymastics. You have moves that made even the devil blush"

“Your gonna give me a big ego” I giggled, rolling over to snuggle into Lucifer’s side, drawing random patterns onto his chest

“I’m a lucky guy. I bagged a Dominatrix” Lucifer smiled down at me with his icy blue eyes as he wrapped a free arm around me

“Ok honey, now your milking it” I laughed out loud flopping on my back in a fit of giggles

“I mean every word I say love, you are a fucking hellcat in the sack” he growled as he pulled me into the middle of our bed and under him, when then started pressing rough kisses into my neck and jaw

“Easy tiger” I moaned gently pushed him away, running my fingers though his sex tousled blond hair “I pretty red fucking raw. I may be great in bed, but I need a rest babe”

Lucifer huffed and rolled off me, settling beside me wrapping his arms around his head

“So, What’s the plan for today” he asked

“Your father intended this to be a day of rest, so that is what we are doing. Absolutely nothing. That and I don’t think I can move from this bed because of the pounding you gave me last night”

Lucifer snickered as he ran a few of his cold fingers along the curve of my naked breast

“Jerk” I laughed swatting his hand away “Don’t make me get our special handcuffs”

I was referring to the set of angel proof handcuffs he gave to me as a Valentines gift

“Mmm. Kinky” Lucifer moaned turning over to face me, while caressing my bare shoulder and neck

“We cuddle” I jokingly scolded “That’s all your getting today”

“You were so much fun last night my little human, what happened?”

“The booze wore off now shut it and cuddle me”

“I love when you are bold to me love, not many people would tell the devil to shut up”

“You love me” I yawned as I slipped back into dreamland hoping my horndog of a archangel boyfriend would let me nap in peace

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Babe. I’m hungry. Feed me” I whined needly not taking my eyes of the computer screen that was I was slowly scrolling though Pintrest

It was early in the afternoon since I woke from my nap and spent a good part of the day just lounging around in bed with my Luci. I loved those rare day off I would get when it could just be me and him with nothing to bother us and we could just spend the day in each overs company

“You have legs last time I looked love. And you know where the kitchen is” Lucifer said in bored voice while rubbing his foot up my bare leg. He was sat up at the right end of the bed reading a book when I was at the foot end of the bed messing around on my laptop

“But sweetie it’s so far and I’m hungry” I whined childlike

Lucifer let out a long sigh "What would you like"

"Those strawberries in the fridge need to be eaten"

Lucifer sighed again before getting out of bed so he could go and get me what I wanted

"Babe" I grinned as I watched his fine bare ass as he walked out the bedroom door

"Yeah"

"Might want to put on a sheet or something. Or your gonna give that 90 year old lady that lives next door another heart attack"

"That would teach the nosy old bat not to look into her neighbours windows"

He had a point, that old as dirt bitch called out landlord when she saw us doing something *freaky*, to use her words. In our own fucking bedroom. Let just say it took all of my  negotiation skills to stop Lucifer from turning her into people patte, and that we now close the curtains when we decide we want to be playful with each other in bed 

Just then my phone went off on my bedside table 

"Dammit" I moaned having to move from the cosy little spot on the bed 

I sat up against the head board and looked to see who was calling me 

"Oh fuck" I groaned. It was my mother 

I took a deep breath and clicked the call icon 

"Yes" I said flatly

"Is that anyway to speak to you mother young lady" said the ever shrewd voice of my mother 

"Sorry. Hello mother dear how wonderful to hear you voice. It's been...oh four years since we last spoke. The day you and dad threw me out"

"Don't be difficult Y/N" she snapped 

"Me difficult mother"

"Y/N please" 

"What do you want" 

"I want this conversation spoken with respect"

"Well that is going to be difficult seeing that I have none for you" 

"Y/N listen. I ..me and your father want to see you. We want to talk to you"

"Four years after throwing me out without some much as a cent to my name. You want to talk to me. Four years after you cast me out because I was not the perfect Bride of Christ you and dad wanted me to be"

"You know it was your own sinful ways that go you throw out of our house"

"Oh yeah right my fault, just like everything was. So why after all this time would you want to see you sinful daughter"

"Your grandmother has passed and she said in her will that was read in church today that she left you some inheritance. That is what we would like to discuss with you. Can you come to Sunday dinner" 

"Oh so the high and mighty Mother Superior finally kicked the bucket has she. And who would have thought that someone who thought I was such an awful sinner just as you and dad think I am, would leave something for little old me. Her only living grandchild. Sure I'll come along, but there is one thing I would like to bring" 

"What is that Y/N"

"Not a what a who. Can I bring my boyfriend"

"It's a family matter Y/N, but if that is what it will take then fine"

And without so much as a goodbye she hung up on me, and I slammed the phone back on the bedside table 

"Bitch" I hiss 

I then heard a little laugh outside the door

"I knew your were there the whole time. And I know you heard the whole thing"

Lucifer strolled in and hopped back into bed handing me the strawberries I sent him for

"I think my sass has rubbed off on you" he smirked "Sunday dinner with the family, sounds fun" 

"Four years they never tried to get in fucking contact with me. Not caring if I was dead or alive or in another fucking country. Now because my dear old granny has died and left me a bit of money do they talk to me"

"If you you don't mind me asking love. Why did they kick you out"

"Because I was not the little white cotton dress, buckled shoes, bible thumping little girl they wanted me to be" 

"Religious type then?"

"You have not idea. You don't mind coming along then"

"Course not. I think it would be pretty funny to see your hard core Christian family sit down to Sunday dinner with the Devil himself"

"Only you would think that amusing. Well that's the rest of my Sunday fucked"

"What was the plan before this"

"Ordering pizza, watching Game of Thrones and fucking you senseless"

"Well" Lucifer purred "I sure we can fit one of those activities in later tonight" 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"God dammit. I look like I'm going back to freaking Sunday school"

I moaned ask I fiddled to get the black ribbon tied around my shirt collar into a neat bow. I had all the bottons done up  
which I hated, it always made me feel hot and irriated. I hoped my choice of outfit would be deemed accseptable and  
would not make my father call me a whore.

Again.

I was sporting my white flowy shirt with the black fabric ribbon around  
the collar tied into neat bow around my neck, it was paired with my niced and least worn down black jeggins

"I think you look lovely my love"

I spun around away from tinkering with myself in the mirror to see Lucifer standing behind me watching. He looked as  
handsome as ever instead of his usal clothes he wore on a day to day basis. Insted he was wear a much newer looking pair  
of navy blue jeans and a black button down shirt along with that unbelively sexy dark brown leather jacket that I loved so  
much. He even trimed up his beard and spiked up his dirty blond hair. He looked even more handsome than he normaly is

"Thanks babe, you look pretty damn good yourself Luci" I smiled. "Getting all scrubbed up for my dear parents"

"I'm only doing this for you my dear" Lucifer said as he strode over and slipped his arms around my waist, resting on my back

"I know just by looking at you that you don't want to go and that you don't want whatever your grandmother left to you"

"Your right my angel. I don't want to look on the faces again. I don't want to even speak to the supposing loving family that  
threw their own daugther out with nothing to get by with. And I really don't want what ever my grandmother left me,  
whatever money she has left to me will go to charity"

"Why charity? Why not put it in your savings or bank?" Lucifer asked stroking my hair

"It's not my money. My grandmother took that money. She was on of those type of prechers that demand that you give most  
of what you own to the church. They say money is the route to the evil ways. So I might as well do some good with it"

Lucifer persed his lips togther and nodded approvingly as he contined to play with the lose stands of my hair

"Still, why go to them at all? Why not just ask them to send you your inheritance?"

"Because they still think in their minds that they still have power over me. They never did"

"Bit of a wild child were you" Lucifer grinned

"You have no idea" I grinned back at him "I want to look into their smug faces and show them that even after all this time I  
will not come back to them like a submisive little slave they wanted me to be"

"And what will dear mummy and daddy do when they find out that their darling little daugther has the devil in her bed"

"Like what they did when I followed my life the way I wanted and not what they wanted. Fuck all. Oh they will scream and  
shout and say I'm going to hell and bal, bla, bla. Not that I cared anyway. But I don't think telling them I am dating the fallen one is a good idea. You understand that I have to call you Nick tonight"

"I understand, and I'm looking foward to seeing my fierce hunteress in action. Nobody controls you do they my dear"

"Hell no"

Lucifer turned me to face the mirror, resting his arms on my waist and putting his chin on my shoulder, nuzzling the crook of  
my neck

"You have not worn this outfit since our first date"

"Mmm back when I was trying to get you into bed" I giggled as Lucifer nibbled the shell of my ear and growled

"It's a hot night tonight Y/N. Are you sure wearing long sleeves tonight is a good idea"

"It's a flimsy enough material so overheating is a thing I don't have to worry about. I'm only wearing it so it covers my tattoos.  
That's the reason why I have all the bottons done up too. So it covers my anti-possestion mark, and the long sleeves will cover  
up the rest"

"Are you ashamed of them"

"Hell no. I love them, you know how much I love my ink and how badly I'm addicted to tatt's. I just don't want mum and dad  
to see"

Lucifer rolled his eyes "Tell me my dear are they against all forms of being unic and standing out from the rest of the cockroaches  
that populate my dad's presious little blue ball"

"Yep. When I was growing up. Tattoo's, Periceings, Make-up was a one way ticket straight to hell in their minds"

"What are their veiws on a little bit of bling-bling Y/N?" Lucifer asked

"Oh they dont' mind that. My mother and grandmother love their jewellery. Grandmother had more gold round her neck than  
Mr T, and I bet they burried her with all seven of engament rings and wedding bands"

"Your grandmother was married seven times" said Lucifer surprised

"Yeah. One and two were killed in the war four years appart, three died in his sleep, four died of food posioning, five got shot  
after an argument over a poker game, six was hit by a car as he came out of a bar drunk as a skunk and seven fell down the  
stairs and broke his neck after suffering a stroke"

"Wow" said Lucifer sounding sinserly surprised "Your grandmother really went though her husbands"

"That's why I called her the Blackwidow" I smirked "Now why the question about the bling?"

"I asked before I gave you this" Lucifer said as he suddenly threw a sliver chain around my neck. And resting looking pretty  
on the knot of my black shirt collar ribbon was two white gold angel wings

"It's beautiful, and they are just like your wings, shining, brilliant white. Thank you Lucifer" I smiled at him in the mirror

Lucifer spun me around backing me up against my dressing table, hoisting me up gentely. I responded by wrapping my arms  
around his neck and my legs around his waist

"Only the best for my little human" Lucifer purred into my neck, whilst placing delicate butterfly kisses on my soft skin "I need to prove to daddy dearest I can take care of his daugther"

"Look at you. You look so pure. So very beautiful. But only I know that underneath all that white played on inocents is a very bad girl"

"I love it when you talk dirty" I giggled as Lucifer continued to growl and nip at my neck

"Ok down boy, remember what I said. After pudding you'll get your nookie"

"Temptess" Lucifer hissed suductively in my ear, before backing off and helping me off the dressing table and onto my feet.  
Lucifer then offered his arm to me like a gentelman

"Shall we my lady" he said sounding all prim and proper with a hint of British

"You are such a dork" I laughed gripping onto his waitng arm, happily sqeezing the firm muscle and the leather of his jacket 

 

(YES I KNOW SOME OF THE SPELLING IS WONG. THE SPELL CHECKER ON MY WORD WON'T WORK FOR SOME REASON. BEING FIXED SOON)


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you nevous my dove" 

Lucifer asked as we both walked down the street that was once my home, towards the house that was   
suppose to feel like a loving home but never did. The home I was banished from by my own mother and  
father. Who were suppose to love and protect me, but instead kicked me out for not becoming a mindless  
little automiton, a souless little doll. A person with no free will

"Nerous. I'd be stupid if I was not. I'm bringing the Devil into my parents home. And they want   
something of me in exchange for my inheritance" 

I said gripping the leather of Lucifer's jacket arm that was linked with mine as we walked down the   
street 

"I'll look after you" Lucifer whispered to me in a soft voice "So this is were you grew up"

"Yes. Sixteen awful years. But least the veiw was nice"

I said gesturing to the row of perfect white houses in a row, with perfect green front lawns framed   
with white picket fences 

"Yes very American dream" Lucifer grimested "Witch one is yours, they all look the same"

"That one there, the one with the cross as the door knocker"

I said pointing at the last house on the end of the street the only house that was not lit up by the   
street lights that had just come on 

"Why did we have walk down this street, I could have had us at the front door in second" 

"The neighbors look on my parents house all the time, having two people appear out of thin air at the   
front door as if by magic, might not be the best thing to do my dear" 

I smirked as we walked up to the front door and knocking on the door with the heavy brass cross   
mounted on the glossy red painted wood 

"It's not too late my dove, we can still leave if you want. We can be back home in our warm bed in  
eachothers arms. There is no need to pain yourself with them"

"They say the devil gives you the best offers" I smiled wrapping my arms around Lucifer neck, embracing him

"But I just want to get this over and done with. That and I do not have much to say about my mother  
but she is a damn good cook. If anything makes it worth sitting though my mum and dads ranting  
it's her roast dinner" 

"Oh,so I don't cook well is that what your saying" he said mock offended 

"No. I'm calling you a cheat cook. Everything you ever made me to eat you made just by snapping your   
fingers so it does not count. I may dine like a Queen with you, but not because of any cooking effort   
on your behalf my love."

"One day that clever tonuge will get you into trouble my darling" Lucifer said with a sly smirk 

"I think you rather like my clever tougue" I grinned moving closer to his lips "Even more when it's battleing with your forked one"

I moved closer to kiss him but the sudden click of the door made me jump back like Lucifer had been electrified

The door swung open and there stood my mother, in a floor length skirt along with a tight fitted high  
collared shirt with a pale blue cardigan, her dark hair raked back into a tight ponytail and not forgetting her rosary, the  
little black beads and silver cross that hung there proudly like a medal. She had not changed a bit since the last I saw her

She was still so pale, thin and sickly looking. Still had the same dule yet judging eyes

Her gaze looked on me and Lucifer with such dissaproval, the same dissaproval the sixteen year old myself  
remembered all too well

I unwrapped my arms from Lucifer and turned to face her 

"Mother" 

"Y/N" 

She eyes flickered form me to Lucifer. She looked at him the way she looked at me. Nothing but dissaproval 

"Who is this Y/N" she said as she looked him up and down

"Mother this is Nick, he's my boyfriend. Nick this is my Mother"

Lucifer gave a charming smile, one that nearly always made me want to fall into his arms 

He reached out to take my mothers hand and placed a soft kiss on my mothers knuckles 

"The pleasure is mine I'm sure" he said his voice dripping with a sweet seduction that may have worked on me all the time,  
but I should have warned him about what my mother would think of it 

She ripped her hand from Lucifer grip like a snake had just bitten her. She scowled at Lucifer and said

"I don't know what that was meant to be but we don't do things like that in this house sir"

Lucifer's eyes darkened slightly and she put his hand back with mine, locking with my fingers firmly 

I squeezed his hand and sent a pray to him 

"Please don't kill her"


End file.
